1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shielded electrical plug and socket connector assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to a connector assembly consisting of a plug and a socket for lines shielded against electromagnetic waves and having at least one conductor, with a first, at least partially elastic ground contact ring fastened to the periphery of the housing of either the plug or the socket and establishing a ground connection between the plug and socket.
Such connectors are known and are used where safety against interfering external influences must be assured. Applications can be found, for instance, in data processing and data transmission as well as in the military area.
It has turned out, however, that shielding by means of the ground connector may not be sufficient in all applications.
It would be desirable to provide a connector which has a better shielding and has a greater safety against interference.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a connector assembly commprising a plug and a socket for lines shielded against electromagnetic waves and having at least one conductor, with a first, at least partially elastic ground contact ring fastened to the periphery of the housing of either the plug or the socket and establishing a ground connection between the plug and socket, characterized in that at least one additional ground contact ring is provided which establishes a second ground connection between the plug and the socket, the additional contact ring being at least partially elastic and being disposed at an axial distance from the first ground contact ring.
The above problem is thus solved in that at least one further ground contact ring establishing a second ground connection between the plug and the socket and being at least partially elastic is disposed at an axial distance from the first ground contact ring.
The ground contact rings, also known as "grounding fingers", may both be disposed on the outside surface of the plug housing as well as on the inside surface of the socket housing. It is important that they be fastened axially one behind the other, thus forming a double or multiple barrier for interference radiations or reducing the coupling resistance between socket and plug. An arrangement of the ground contact rings on the plug housing as well as on the socket housing is also possible, the appropriate combination being determined by engineering or design conditions.
In a further development of the invention the ground contact ring may be formed in one piece of a spring steel strip which is fastened unilaterally and annularly to the housing and contains freely elastic tongues formed by axial slots. The length of the slots matches approximately the free spring length.
In another embodiment of the invention, the slots of the first ground contact ring are offset in circumferential direction relative to the slots of the further ground contact ring(s). As a result, even better shielding is thereby achieved.
In another embodiment, the ciontact rings are formed as a ring of conductive rubber or plastic and are mounted such that a reliable ground contact is made when the plug is plugged into the socket.